Perdido en tu amor
by Jesus Hummelberry
Summary: Cuando amas a una persona ves sus defectos y virtudes y vives con ellos, pero que pasara con Kurt cuando pueda ver las tres partes de Blaine, ¿Se enamorara mas? ¿Se dará cuenta de que Blaine no es quien dice ser? Entra y descubre lo que el destino le tiene a Kurt preparado.
1. Chapter 1

_Holi Holi (: Como sabrán esta es una nueva historia, es un poco corto pero espero que les guste :3  
_

_Pd: Tan pronto pueda actualizare 'Todo por Amor' donde cosas buenas le pasaran a nuestra amada Rachel. Por ahora disfruten un tiempo de Klaine ;3_

_**¿Como llegue a esto?**_

Me desperté como cualquier día. Estoy emocionado hoy se cumple un Año de que estoy junto a Blaine, hace un año compartí con el muchas nuevas experiencias y hoy es un día especial para mí y supongo que para él. Así que salí de la cama con una sonrisa me fui a bañar más de lo costumbre y me arregle más espero que lo note hace unos idas compre unos pantalones azul eléctrico que le fascinaran son más entallados que los demás y desde que tuvimos relaciones se a vuelto todo un pervertido tuve que despertar a Finn con muchas energías es tan flojo por las mañanas así que cuando di vuelta y mire el reloj iba tarde Finn se las arreglarla para llegar, tome una manzana y salí despidiéndome de mi Padre y mi Madrastra Carol.

Llegue a WMHS me dirigí rápidamente a mi casillero encontrándome con mis mejores amigas Merecedes y Rachel ellas han sido mi gran apoyo estos últimos años.

M:- Hey Diva ¿cómo estas?

K:- ¿Cómo estoy Yo? Yo no soy el que salió a cenar con Sam anoche- la morena se sonrojo y Rachel dio un gritito.

B:- Vamos Jones cuenta todo.

M:- Bueno estábamos en la mesa entonces- La morena guardo silencio.

K:- ¿Entonces?- Pregunto viendo a la dirección a la cual veía la morena al igual que Rechel y no lo pudieron creer era Blaine con unos pantalones desgastados y una camisas de cuadros morados abierta y "Oh Gaga! Blaine no trae Gel" entonces Kurt dejo a las chicas con la mirada anonadada y se dirigió a el.

B:- ¡OH MI KURT! ¡Te busque por todos lados! ¿Dónde estabas?- Blaine lo abrazaba muy fuerte más de lo común lo miro a la cara y sin más ni menos le planto un beso lleno de pasión, salvaje y feroz.

K:- Yo...Yo estaba... ¿Dónde estaba?- Kurt no lo podía creer desde cuando Blaine era tan demostrativo en la escuela "Mierda estamos en la escuela"- Así estaba en mi casillero con Mercede y Rachel.

B:- Oh bueno se hace tarde para mis clases, te veo luego Gatito- Dándole otro beso y guiñándole un ojo salió de ahí.

Rachel y Mercedes le llenaron con preguntas que ni él podía responder ¿A caso Blaine estaba volviéndose loco? así que dejo a las chicas para ir al baño antes de clases y tropezoso con alguien al entrar.

B:-Hola Kurtie, amor ten más cuidado Dave debe estar cerca, ¿Donde esta tu taje de los Animadores?

K:- ¿Blaine? ¿Cómo es que? ¿Animadores que? ¿Dave? -Acaba de ver a Blaine hace un momento con otra ropa ni si quiera él podía cambiar tan rápido de ropa "Que mierda pasa aquí" ¡Camisa de cuadros, pantalones anchos LENTES! Era un Nerd pero ¡Nerd!- ¿Blaine estas bien? ¿Blaine?

B: Si Kurt estoy bien y ahora estoy excelente, ahora que estoy contigo, pero dime ¿Qué pasa hermoso?- acercándose a sus labios dándole un beso tan tierno y cargado de amor, sonó la campana.- Kurt solo ten cuidado con Dave y te veo en el Club Glee ¡Te Amo!

K:- Yo también te am...- Ni siquiera termino de acabar cuando Blaine corrió "¿desde cuándo le preocupa llegar a clases?" en fin salió del baño mirándose al espejo tenía que llegar a Español o el Maestro Schuester lo castigara "No tiene ningún beneficio el Club Glee" así que entro por la puerta trasera y se sentó a lado de Sam el desde el día en que llego a sido su compañero Kurt le ayuda a mejor su escritura en Español y Francés.

B:- Maestro Schuester ¿me permite a Kurt?- Kurt alzo la vista para ver hacia el frente era Blaine el Baile de siempre cabello engominado y su ropa habitual por tercera vez Kurt formulaba preguntas tan rápido que cinto el cuello de su camisa lo abogaba.

M.S:- Claro Blaine no tarden mucho. Sin nada más Kurt se paró de su asiento y fue a la puerta Blaine bajo la mirada y lo tomo de la mano, lo llevo a la sala de coro y hay dentro lo beso. Esos besos que él conocía tiernos, salvajes y a la vez cargados de amor.

B:- Kurt tengo algo que contarte.- Blaine estaba tan nervioso "¿que le sucedía?"- Bueno ayer yo...yo estaba en mi casa y...- "OH no que no sea que"

K:- Tu tu...¿Me engañaste?-casi en un susurro con voz cortada sentía como las lágrimas querían salir.

B:- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿NO NUNCA, COMO PODRÍA?! ¡JAMAS!- Blaine lo tomo del brazo y le susurro "Te amo bebe jamás te engañaría"

K:- ¿entonces que pasa Blaine?- Lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo sabía que algo estaba mal en su mirada algo faltaba en el pero no sabía si era lo que él pensaba.

De un momento a otro Kurt fue jalado por alguien y cayó al suelo y las voces eran iguales gritos desesperados, "Déjalo en paz" "él es mi NOVIO" "No es mío" "A mí me ama" "Cállate Nerd" "tu cállate" "Trata de callarme"

K:- ¿¡QUE PASA QUI?!

_Escríbanme (: Si tiene una idea, consejo, insultos, solo díganme algo estoy solo y sin nadie que me ame ): Mentira soy feliz tan feliz si me dejan su comentario :3 Nos vemos Pronto :*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, buen fin de semana como no tengo mucho tiempo cada Domingo subiré un capitulo de esta Historia donde Mi Kurt tendrá que dividir su tiempo en tres personas y donde alguien mas se aprovechara de su vulnerabilidad. Disfruten de su lectura. _

_**DESPERTAR**_

De un momento a otro Kurt fue jalado por alguien y cayó al suelo y las voces eran iguales gritos desesperados, "Déjalo en paz" "él es mi NOVIO" "No es mío" "A mí me ama" "Cállate Nerd" "tu cállate" "Trata de callarme"

K:- ¿¡QUE PASA AQUI?!

Suspire y suspire no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era imposible lo que me estaba pasando. Como puede a ver 3 Blaine en la sala de coros que yo sepa el solo tienen un hermano, no esto no puede pasar, es imposible, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres y despertaras de esta pesadilla, inhala exhala uno, dos, tres…

Y cuando por fin decidí abrirlos desperté en la sala de enfermería, no sabía que hacia aquí, en realidad no sabía que paso, sentí mi cuerpo casando y muy muy adolorido, mire el reloj _'Mierda' _son casi la hora del almuerzo, pero sentí una mano que estaba sobre la mía, o no aquí vamos de nuevo, espeten Blaine está dormido, me encanta su cabello sin gel, pero se ve relajado, ten tranquilo ¿serían tan mala persona de levantarlo?

K:- ¿Blaine? Blaine…

B:- Oh Kurtie estas- Bostezo- ¿Bien?

K:- ¿Qué a pasado?

B:- Bueno estábamos los cuatro en la sala de coro ya sabes Anderson y Blainderson y yo claro, y solo veíamos que no dejabas de contar y suspirar, y de un momento a otro te desmallaste, no supimos bien que es lo que paso pero yo te traje hasta la enfermería –Sonreía como si hubiese ganada un una clase de premio- y ellos fueron a no sé dónde.

K:- Pero me refiero Blaine que es lo que a pasado no entiendo ustedes.. –Sonó la campaña y Blaine fue el que me tiro de la mano y me cargo en su regazo, Gaga esto se sentía bien.

B:- Kurt por mucho que quiera hablar de que es lo que paso quiero ir a comer, y se que tu –Tomándome de la mejilla- también lo quieres además sé que hoy Burt e4stara en el congreso podemos ir a tu casa y ya sabes, hacer cosas sucias y solo ver películas, pero de verdad quiero ir por una hamburguesa, vamos.

Me bajo de su regazo y se levantó antes de de salir me tomo del brazo y me planto un beso, y no en la mejilla como lo hacía en la escuela, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto, salimos de ahí sin antes decirle gracias a Miranda la enfermera.

Recorrimos los pasillos con la murada de todos sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas, no es muy común que Blaine tome muestras de afecto en público menos si es en la escuela, no es como en Dalton donde el cada termino de hora me basaba y me llevaba la salón que me tacada, no ahora solo me decía adiós y se iba, Me sentía bien con eso pero me gustaba que este Blaine me tomara donde quisiera sin importar quién nos viera, lo hacia lucir tan sexy y juvenil, '_simplemente lo adoraba'._

R:- Kurt ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Rachel siempre tan protectora, ella sería como la Madre de Nuevas Direcciones desde que perdimos en New York se tornó más compresiva y amable con cualquiera que fuese su amigo pero sé que ella aún tiene esa Diva interior que me guta ver, no muy a menudamente claro.

K:- Rach estoy muy bien gracias, además de eso ¿Que ha pasado hoy?

Blaine y yo nos formamos para pedir la comida, sin duda nadie de nuestra mesa y de la escuela lo dejaba de ver, sin duda Blaine siempre ha sido muy guapo pero ahora luce sensual y atrevido.

R:- Porque, nuevo estilo eh Blaine te sienta bien.

B:- Gracias Rachel, y dime ¿Cómo esta Finn? Supe que no califico para la beca deportiva en New York.

R:- Sin duda muy triste pera nada que Yo no pueda quitarle.

K:- Ho por Gaga, cállate Rachel, aún recuerdo lo sonidos del sábado fue tan horrible que hiciesen eso sabiendo que yo estaba en casa.

B:- Vamos Kurt - Besándome el cuello- somos jóvenes necesitamos cosas además yo no te escuche quejarte cuando decidimos hacer competencias de quien era mas ruidoso si tu o Rachel.

Sin duda la cara de Rachel al igual que la mía y algunos entrometidos de la fila era épica, Blaine era más que demostrativo.

K;- Bueno, eso sin duda quedo en un empate,- suspire- Claro está que, Oh miren es nuestro turno vamos.

B:- Y entonces que te parece invitar a los otros miembros del Club al cine hoy.

K:- Pensé que iríamos a mi casa…-Dije un poco sonrojado, no es que me moleste, además Finn y Rachel pueden estar en la sala y nosotros en mi habitación. Tome mi Ensalada y la hamburguesa de Blaine.

B:- Claro pero eso pude ser mas tarde, Kurtie vamos quiero tomarte a besos en el centro comercial y que todo el mundo más ese Rubio que trabaja en la tienda de chocolates, que Tú eres mío –Abrazándome de la cintura.

K:- ¿Te refieres a Alison?

B:- Si, al tal Alison, estoy más que seguro que quiere acostarse contigo, además ¿porque te regalaría chocolates todos los días? –Dijo recargando su barba contra mi hombro y gruñendo sombre mi cuello.

K:- Solo es amable Blaine, además siempre es a ti a quien le coquetean.

B:- Vamos Kurtie, si no te has dado cuenta muchos hombres ven a la gran hermosura que es mía, eres todo lo que un chico gay quiere, además de las mujeres, ellas también quieren acostarse contigo, ven el perfecto trasero que sin duda ya marque como mío- Besando mi cuello otra vez.

S:- Vaya, vaya pero si es Kurt y Blaine, los dos gay's más Gay's de todo Ohio.

B:- Santy ¿Cómo estás?

S:- No me llames así Blaine, además que le ha pasado a tu cabello parece un nido de aves.

K:- Bueno creo que se le ve condenad amente sexy.

S:- Kurt no podías sonar más urgido, pero vamos hay que comer, tengo que mantenerme en forma para estar con Britt.

K:- Por cierto ¿dónde está?

S:- Esta con Sugar piensa que es nuestra hija y a ella no le molesta.

B:- Ow, ustedes son la pareja más tierna, bueno además de nosotros claro está.

Llegamos a la mesa donde todos me preguntaban no tan discretamente porque Blaine se comportaba de esa manera, además de que Mike lo había visto en el laboratorio de química con otra ropa y con lentes, además de que Mercedes junto a Sam no estaban en el Almuerzo, edemas de eso todo fue normal o al menos así parecía, Blaine me fue a dejar a la sala de Historia donde sin antes de irse me tomo de las manos y me beso, sonrojado me obligue a pensar solo en la clase, saliendo de ella alguien me tomo de la mano y me metió en el bodega del conserje, trate de gritar pero me callo con un beso, se que es Blaine reconozco sus labios pero se sentían como los besos tradicionales de Blaine mi Blaine.

B: Oh, Kurt te extrañado tanto.

K:- Blaine, ¿Dónde has estado?

B:- Eh estado conmigo mismo, sé que es raro pero así es, además estoy mucho más confundido que tú, hoy me levante y en mi cama había dos yo, como es que esto es posible, además me muero de celos al pensar que alguien además de Mi te puede besar, sé que es ridículo pensar así además de que él es Yo, Oh Kurt estoy tan confundido..

K:- Shh, tranquilo Blaine, se que es difícil además de que el me puede besar porque el tú, y es injusto pensar el que no lo puede hacer, es como decir que tu no lo puedes hacer..

B:- Oh no Kurt yo amo tus labio no puedes pedirme simplemente que no lo bese

K:- Tal vez eso lo que sentiría Blaine, o Tu, sabes estoy es realmente gracioso..

B:- No lo es, además debes de regresar con Blaine, porque yo estoy con Blainederson, Blandrson o bueno con el chico de lentes enormes.

K:- Blainderson, ese chico es muy adorable, creo que él es muy inteligente y sabrá como resolver esto, además tengo Calculo y mi novio me esta esperando…

B:- Kurt creo que él puede esperar unos momentos...-Basándome otra vez, me gustan ambos besos sin duda será una semana o mes, oh un año, difícil.

B: - ¡HEY TU ANDERSON ALEJE TE DE MI NOVIO, TIENE QUE IR A CLASES! -Se abrió la puerta de un portazo, '_espero que no se peleen'._

_Los veo hasta el domingo y no olviden que estoy solo y no tengo ni gatos que me griten ni me hablen, dejen sus comentarios pequeños lectores, Los amo 3_


End file.
